the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unfunny
''Unfunny ''is the sixteenth episode of Season 5. Synopsis After a prank goes too far, Luan gets depressed about she has done. Plot There's an special day coming for Luan. The eighth anniversary of her first prank. Those were good times! Her first prank consisted in replace Luna's guitar strings with yarn. The start of the prank-a-mageddon. And to celebrate it, she decides to revive that spark. With the past experience, Luan knows that to do. Change Luna's guitar's strings. With yarn? NO. With spiked wire. Luan hides in the closet until it happens. Luna enters to the room and sees her guitar atop a box. Luna decides to play some melodies. As the spiked wire is practically identical to the normal strings, Luna doesn't notice the difference. Luna is about to touch the strings, when Lori (she was on university vacation) passes there. She tells about the anniversary, but Luna doesn't believe in all, thinking she's planning something later. Luna plays her guitar and BANG. She cuts her fingers, but she can't retire them from the guitar due some spikes went thru her hand. The rest of the siblings hear the sound of the scream she released. They decide to take her to the hospital. When they went away, she regrets about the prank she has done. When the siblings arrive, she casually is in the living room, writing things on a notebook. Lincoln says to her (a bit angry) that better she's writing how to pay the medic's bill. The sisters give her a deception look, except Luna who gives her a sad look, while saying "Why? Why you did it?". At hearing that, Luan recapacites. The siblings left her behind. That night, Luan sleeps in the couch. Thinking about everything she has done was good. If her existence is necessary in this house. So she starts to doubt if it's worth keep living. The next morning, the siblings go down to the living room, and they are surprised when Luan is not there. The initial anger changes to worrying. The siblings search for her in all the city. When they finally locate her, at the city outskirts, she's sitting on the bridge's barandal. The siblings hear her talking alone. Between the things she says, some of them are highlighted. That say things like "I don't make my family happy" or "Without me, everyone will live in a better way". When she's about to throw herself, the siblings stop her. Luan asks why, if she's only a nuisance. Lincoln (this time in a sincere way) says her that in the deep, she's funny. Together remember some times when the plans of Luan had success. They also remember other moments, such when he was her assistant in her business, or when she left stand-up, he convinced her to not quit. In that moment, Luan feels better at that things. But now the part of the apology comes. Luan asks to talk with Luna front to front. Luna, with a casted hand, asks what does she want. Luan says she wants to apologize. She promises not to do a fatal prank in a long time. Probably a little prank here and there, but nothing huge. Luna accepts her apologize. Both try to hug, but they can't due Luna's casted hand. All return home safely. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 5 Category:Episodes